Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level
Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level is the upcoming third chapter in the Pokémon/Jumanji saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Ash's Adventures of Jumanji and Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with its two predecessors in the near future. Plot Three years after the events of the previous film, Spencer, Fridge, Martha, and Bethany have gone their separate ways but make plans to meet up in Brantford. However, Spencer is apprehensive about meeting up with everyone, especially Martha whom he put his relationship with on hold, due to thinking they have better lives. On his first night there, he realizes that his time within Jumanji was what made him feel relevant and sets out to return. The next day, Fridge, Martha, and Bethany become concerned when Spencer fails to show up. Heading to his house, they meet Spencer's grandfather Eddie, who's staying at the house while recovering from hip surgery, and his former friend Milo Walker. While there, the group discover that Spencer deliberately kept the broken pieces of the Jumanji game and resolve to go in and get him, but the malfunctioning game sucks in only Fridge and Martha, along with Eddie and Milo, forcing Bethany to reach out to fellow Jumanji player Alex Vreeke to help get in. In the game, Martha finds she's back in the Ruby Roundhouse avatar, but Fridge winds up in Professor Oberon's form while Eddie and Milo get Bravestone and Mouse respectively. After Fridge gets eaten by a python, costing him his first life, NPC guide Nigel Billingsley informs them the game has changed: a warlord named Jurgen the Brutal, who in this game is responsible for the deaths of Bravestone's parents, recently stole a magic necklace called the Falcon's Heart. As its magic provides fertility to the land so long as it stays in the sun, a drought struck the land when Jurgen stole the jewel. They must retrieve it before he sells it to a crime syndicate so both groups can combine, and show it to the sun in order to end the drought and save Jumanji. Nigel drops the group in a desert called the Dunes, where they discover that they have a new set of strengths and weaknesses. After escaping a flock of ostriches, at the cost of Eddie's first life, they stop at a nearby oasis. While there, they find Spencer, in the body of a new avatar, a female thief named Ming Fleetfoot, who loses his first life and apologizes to the group for his mistake. After an encounter with a former lover of Bravestone's and her husband Switchblade, Fridge and Martha retrieve an in-game required Jumanji Berry. They also discover a pool of water with a green glow that makes them switch avatars until reentering the water. Eddie, Milo, and Spencer secures some dromedary camels to get them through the desert. But after escaping the oasis, Switchblade uses a rocket launcher to take out a life from every teammate after Eddie gets too overconfident on defeating his men into delaying the team. Problems plague the group: Fridge feels that Oberon's status as a field guide is detrimental to their survival, Spencer is too self-conscious to use Ming's skills properly, Milo's casual attitude keeps him from revealing key info in a timely manner, and Eddie's pure acts of carelessness lead to everyone, including himself, losing several lives. Their problems are made worse as Eddie blames Milo for selling their diner behind his back, forcing him into retirement. An argument between the two leads to Milo getting crushed by a giant boulder, costing him his second life. After escaping a troop of mandrills at a series of revolving bridges, with Martha losing her second life in the process, the group, now on their last lives, reunites with Alex and Bethany, whose avatar is now a black winged horse named Cyclone. They eventually find a river with water similar to what Fridge and Martha found by the Jumanji Fruit Tree. Spencer, Fridge, and Bethany get their original avatars back, while Eddie and Milo end up as Ming and Cyclone respectively, but they are captured by Jurgen's men shortly after. In Jurgen's fortress, Fridge and Bethany stall the mercenaries while Spencer and Martha save Eddie, and Alex rescues Milo at the cost of 2 lives. While the group holds Jurgen's men off, Spencer gets in a fight with Jurgen inside an airship and uses the Jumanji Berry (Jurgen's only weakness) to incapacitate him long enough to send Jurgen falling to his death. Milo's avatar is revealed to have wings and with Eddie riding him they fly to help Spencer. He gets the Falcon's Heart to Eddie and Milo, who expose it to sunlight and save Jumanji. Eddie, Spencer, Fridge, Martha, Bethany and Alex return to the real world. Due to the fact that he was dying and was only there to make up with Eddie, Milo elects to stay behind and protect Jumanji. In the aftermath, Spencer starts teaching his grandfather about video games and reunites with his friends at Eddie's old diner where Eddie uses Bravestone's "smoldering intensity" to convince the new owner Nora Shepperd to bring him on as a manager. In a mid-credits scene, a heating mechanic Spencer's mom hired finally shows up. They find the game in the basement and the mechanic's tinkering presumably sucks them both into the game and releases a flock of ostriches into the real world, which Spencer, Fridge, Martha and Bethany witness from outside the diner. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Scuttle, Jaq and Gus, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Laval and his friends (from Legends of Chima), The Crime Empire, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Carnotaurs, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shere Khan, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Land Before Time films, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, The Little Mermaid films, the Cinderella films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Also like Yakko Warner's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level, this film is excepted to be censored, due to the real upcoming film's language and content. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Censored films Category:Sequel films Category:Upcoming films